


A Childhood to Remember

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Reality, And to top it off just a little bit of angst, Childhood, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years before the events of Fruits Basket, Kyo Sohma met a little girl with a boy's name. They became friends, and he introduced her to the other members of his family, and they became friends. But how long until that little girl finds out about their secret, and what happens when Akito finds out?</p>
<p>((This Fan Fiction is a Christmas present to a friend, and she didn't really care what I wrote so I'm using her as an excuse to write this. I LOVE YOU DAWN!!!!!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE ONIGURI AND THE KITTEN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn/gifts).



> Okay, so this is kind of like what might have happened when they were kids. I mean, you don't really remember much when of what happened to you when you were five anyway, so it is totally possible that this could happen and they just forgot about it until later. 
> 
> Also, this is based ten years before the events of the manga. Give or take.
> 
> Kyo, Yuki, and Thoru are all five, so you can figure out the age of everyone else from there.

Kyo sat alone in the park near Shishou’s dojo, drawing alone in the dirt. Kagura hadn’t wanted to play today, so he was left to his own devices. He gave a little sigh. He’d be with Shishou if he wasn’t teaching a class.

“What’re you drawing?” A voice said behind him. He turned to see a little girl about his age smiling at him.

“Miso and ramen.” He replied before turning his back to him.

“I’m Thoru, what’s your name?” she asked. 

“Kyo.” he said shortly.

“It’s nice to meet you Kyo- kun.” she said brightly. “Can I play with you?” he turned to face her again. 

“Why do you want to play with me?” he asked. 

“Because you look lonely.” she replied, “And I know it’s no fun to play by yourself.” Kyo thought about it for a minute.

“I guess I’ll play with you, if you’re okay with it.” Thoru beamed. 

“Yay! Let’s play tag!” she poked his shoulder. “You’re it!” she yelled before bolting off. Kyo jumped to his feet and chased after her. 

They ran around the playground giggling with Thoru yelling “You can’t catch me, you can’t catch me!” in a sing song voice. After a moment Kyo lunged forward and grabbed her shoulder making her squeak.

“You’re it!” he giggled, before turning around. He saw a woman sitting on a nearby bench, smiling at them. He guessed that she must be Thoru’s mom, because when they started to run of the sidewalk instead of the grass, she yelled for them to be careful.

They went back and forth, tagging each other and giggling and yelling until Thoru fell and scraped her knee. She started crying, and Kyo looked over at the woman on the bench, but she wasn’t on the bench anymore, she was jogging over to them.

She picked Thoru up and set her on her feet while the girl continued to cry. She took out some tissues and wiped them over Thoru’s knee. 

“Oh, honey, it’s not bad. Just a little scrape, it’ll be fine.” she said, pulling out a bandaid to cover the cut.

“There, all better.” Thoru had stopped crying by then, at least she’d stopped screaming. Tears still fell down her cheeks and she sobbed as her mother picked her up.

“Where are you’re parents buddy?” she asked.

Kyo looked at his feet. “Shishou’s working.” he mumbled, realizing that this meant they were leaving, he’d actually had fun. 

“Well, would you like me to take you home?” she asked. Kyo shook his head.

“It’s just across the street. He’s working at the dojo, I’ll just wait for him there.” Thoru whispered something in her mother’s ear and they both smiled down at him.

“Kyo- kun, would you like me to bring Thoru here tomorrow so that you can play again?” Kyo snapped his head up to smile at her. 

“Yes please!” the woman laughed.

“Alright then, we’ll see you tomorrow. Stay safe.” she said, walking off. Thoru waved at him over her mother’s shoulders.

“See you tomorrow Kyo- kun!”

He waved happily back. “See you tomorrow Thoru!”


	2. THE ONIGURI MEETS THE BOAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as is established, I have a bad memory. I can't remember who has what honorific, so i'm just kind of going off of what i can remeber from reading them last week. If i get it wrong, feel free to stop by the comment box and correct me because i most likely got it wrong. Except for Kyo- kun, i know i got that right. But everything else just let me know.

Kyo raced to the dojo after school that day, excited that he could play with Thoru. He burst into the dojo, suprising Shishou as he tossed his backpack onto the little table nearby.

“Going to play! Bye!” he yelled before bolting back out the door and running to the park. Thoru and her mother weren’t there yet, so he sat on the swings to wait. A few minutes passed and he was wondering if they’d ever show up. 

“Kyo- kun!” yelled a voice near the entrance. He turned excitedly, hoping to see Thoru, but it was only Kagura. He let out a disappointed sigh.

“Hey Kagura- nii.” he grunted. She skipped up to him. 

“Why didn’t you wait for me at the dojo?” she asked.

“Because I’m meeting another friend.” he replied, kicking his feet. Kagura frowned.

“Another friend? Who?” 

“Her name’s Thoru, we met yesterday and we played and her mom’s bringing her again.” he said, getting a little excited again.

“A girl? From outside?” Kagura gasped. “But what if she hugs you and you turn into a cat?” Kyo shook his head.

“It’s not gonna happen. Girls are afraid of cooties. She won’t hug me.” 

“KYO- KUN!!!!!” yelled voice from the entrance of the park. Kyo and Kagura turned to see Thoru running towards them, smiling, followed by another little girl who wasn’t smiling. 

“Thoru!” Kyo yelled happily, hopping out of his seat. “Thoru, this is Kagura, Kagura, Thoru.” Thoru smiled at Kagura as she got closse.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Kagura- san!” Kagura nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Kagura’s my cousin.” Kyo said. “She normally plays with me, but today we can all play together!” Thoru nodded.

“I brought a friend of mine to!” She looked over her shoulder and grabbed the hand of the little girl that stood behind her, tugging her forward. “This is Saki Hanajima! But you can call her Hana- chan!” Thoru said brightly.

The other girl simply sated at them and said, “How do you do?”

“What should we play today?” Thoru asked, “Kagura- san, would you like to pick the first game?” Kagura started.

“Um, hide and seek?” she suggested. 

“I like hide and seek.” Hana said dimly. Thoru exclaimed her love for hide and seek and the girls all turned to Kyo.

“So do I. I’ll be it if nobody else wants to be it.” he said. The girls nodded and Kyo covered his eyes and started counting to twenty. 

Kagura dashed towards some bushes while Thoru ran to hide inside of the tube shaped slide. Hana simply walked over to the bench where Thoru’s mother sat and hid behind her legs, knowing Kyo would never look there. Kyoko chuckled and watched Kyo as he reached twenty.

“Ready or not, here I come!” it was right at that moment that Thoru lost her grip and slid down the slide, popping out in front of Kyo. 

“You’re not very good at hiding.” he stated as she got to her feet. 

“You wouldn’t have found me if I hadn’t lost my grip.” she said with a pout. Kyo shrugged and they both went off in search of the other two girls.

Of course, it didn’t take long to find Kagura, who was wearing a bright pink dress and hiding in one of the scragglier bushes. But after ten minutes of searching for Hana, they gave up and yelled for her to come out. 

Kyo was furious when she crawled out from behind Kyoko. He stood and yelled at her for cheating while everyone else giggled. 

After a while, they got bored with hide and go seek and started playing tag again. They were having so much fun that they were surprised when the sun started to set. Kyoko called for Thoru and Hana, which disappointed all of them. They took their time trudging over to Kyoko, talking about meeting to play again in two days because Kagura and Kyo both had martial arts lessons the next morning.

By the time they reached Kyoko, the Sohma parents had already arrived to pick up their children. Kagura said good by and skipped off with her mother. Kyo took a fistful of Shishou’s kimono in his hand as he talked with Kyoko.

“If you don’t mind waiting a little bit, it would be a pleasure to have you over for dinner. Most everything is ready.” Kyoko said, taking Hana and Thoru’s hands.

Shidhou smiled. “That sounds wonderful, thank you. I’m terrible at cooking.” 

“He is.” Kyo said, nodding furiously. 

They all walked to the Honda’s apartment, and while the children chattered on and on about what they were going to play next, the adults confirmed that they should all play as often as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> So I honestly have no clue as to the timing of their lives, I can't remember what ages they were when certain things happen and i don't think the author actually specifies so I'm just throwing these ages out and hoping they figure in a little bit with canon.


End file.
